Our Moments
by Rbicer
Summary: Nothing can stop this intimate couple once they go into their own world... short one shots of my favorite TV/Movie/Cartoon/Musical couple. Each chapter shows the couple going through a certain mood.
1. Chapter 1: Love

The men came into the room with the flowing curtains. The music played softly as a woman danced all alone in the middle of the room. The room was small surrounded by doors that all lead to outside. Each one was open letting the breeze blow in. The wind moved the curtains making the room appear whimsical. The curtains black lace blew around the woman as her hips swayed to a Latin rhythm. She didn't notice the men. She was wrapped up in the music and surrounded by the lace. Her hips swayed seductively in her tight dress. Her hair cascaded down her figure to her petite waist. Her hair was black the same shade of her skin tight dress. Her eyes were a sparkling blue. She was a beautiful woman that any man would love or even die to have, some have. She was usually so composed but there were moments like this when she was carefree. She loved music and dance.

The woman eventually caught site of the men. She walked carelessly and freely up to the butler and snatched him in her arms. She hung on him. "Dance with me Lurch." She spoke in a cool tone. She grasped him in tango form. The butler did as requested and put a hand on her waist and held her other hand. They moved around the room. The wind blowing in, the curtains of lace touching their skin. She let out a musical giggle. As they twirled around the room the music overcame her. But before long the record had stop. She smiled as the butler dipped her before letting go. The woman sighed realizing her dance was over. She laughed with ease as she fell back onto the chaise lounge. Her hair sprawling all over. Her dress staying in place. "Oh, Lurch, darling doesn't dancing just set you free." She spoke closing her eyes.

"Mrs. Addams, you have a guest." The butler groaned. Her laughing stopped and she sat up abruptly. "Oh." She spoke as she brushed the wisps of hair out of her face. "Take him to Gomez." She replied as she walked to the record player and put a new one on. The music came out in a sinfully fast tempo. "Oh, this is my favorite." The woman replies as she began to dance alone. Hips swaying along to the tempo.

"Did I hear my name?" A man asked coming through the curtains from outside. He was slick and suave. By his appearance it was easy to tell of his Castilian heritage. He was lean, strong, and quite handsome. On his upper lip was a thin mustache and in his mouth an imported cigar. He wore a pin striped suit and Italian shoes. He approached the woman from behind and grabbed her hips as if claiming her. He pulled her against himself. "Morticia mia, how you taunt." He whispered in her neck as he hungrily watched her hips move.

?"Gomez." She replied back smoothly turning in his arms to wrap her arms back around her Latin lover. "Cara Mia, the music it speaks to me. You know what it says?" He spoke before he spun her around. "Tango?" She replied as he stopped her and held her close. "It says that I love you, Tish." He replied as he stole a kiss on her lips. "Gomez, my darling." She replied as she smiled up and her husband. "Cara Mia, were you dancing without me?" He teased feigning to be hurt. "Quedrio, I would never." She replied reaching up to pat his cheek lovingly.

"Care for a dance now, amour?" Gomez asked his young bride. "Why of course darling." Morticia spoke as she changed the record to a deep, romantic piece. Perfect for the intimate couple. "Tish, our song." Gomez replied whispering in her ear. "I know, Bubala." She replied as he turned her into his arms.

They began a deep, sensual tango around the room. The lace whisking around their bodies which were molded up against one another. They twirled, they dipped, and they kicked. Stopping once in a while to make an intricate step or a spectacular lift. Gomez's hand rested dangerously low on her waist, while hers felt the strong muscles in his upper arm. The wind blew in chilling them in their moment of passion.

"Mr. Addams, guest." Lurch groaned as they watch the couple twirl and dance around the small room. Gomez didn't even brake stride when Lurch spoke. They continued to dance, lost in the music and one another. Their eyes locked on each other. Gomez led them through the curtains and out one of the doors. They danced all throughout the night in the mist of the graveyard. The guest was the least of their problems. Nothing could stop the intimate couple once they became lost in each other…


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

Morticia watched as her husband's brow creased in frustration. How she wished she could remove his burden. But he had done her wrong. Tish was absolutely beside herself. Could she ever forgive the mistake he has made? She loved that charming, childish man with every fiber of her being. She had done everything with the debonair man.

Gomez did not know how to fix the terrible mess and enormous amount of problems he had caused. If only he could turn back the time and not make that one mistake. How could he get his beloved wife to forgive him? Could he win her back? Woo her? Diamonds? Furs? He would crawl to the ends of the earth for her, for that pale flawless creature of seduction. For she wouldn't even glace at him.

What has happened to us? What happened to our love filed days and nights? Our endless love burning on. My darling Gomez how I wish you knew how I felt. As Morticia sat on the chair in the dim office, she could feel his dark brown eyes watching her every movement. He sat at his desk waiting for her to say something. Morticia stole the fairest glance to her husband, who used to be wild about her. She parted her ruby lips to speak before closing them. She had nothing to say to that man. How she missed those crazy days.

Gomez knew he had lost her. He had broken so many promises and hurt her too much. "I know the words you cannot speak." His voice rang out through the heavy air. She paused as if considering his careful words. "Do you still love me?" Her delicate words hit him in the heart like a piercing silver dagger. "Forever." His gentle voice reassured her. "Then why?" Her question settled uneasily into him. Gomez had no reason for the actions he made. "I don't know." He voice said unsure and distant, none of which comforted Morticia. The room fell back into silence.

Morticia knew she couldn't live without this man. She couldn't, wouldn't let him slip through her fingers. He had made his mistake. But now it was time to pick up the pieces. If not for their own sake, but for their children's sake. "Do you love her?" Tish's voice rang through the dense, grave air. "Never, only you Cara Mia." He spoke with such love, and passion for her. "Why? She has everything to offer, while I have nothing." Her voice replied with confusion and loss. "She can give me things, but what does that add up to? I want love, I want a true love, I want you." He spoke with his eyes never leaving her. The distance between them seemed so far for Gomez, but too close for Morticia.

Morticia had always known her husband had loved her and always would. "I know you always will." Her voice sounded cool and crisp. "Nothing had happened." Gomez's gentle voice spoke as he rose from his plush desk chair. He paced the cold, hard mahogany floors. The floor was as hard, and as cold as his lover's heart. Though, he had broken through the cold exterior to the loving, enchanting core. "Not according to what I saw that night." Her voice spoke with a great sorrow. Her breath hitched as she fought back the tears.

Gomez sighed heavily and deeply. How could he explain, when she saw? But what she had seen was not what was. "What you saw wasn't true." He spoke as the smoke of his cigar puffed in a cloud and hung in the air. "Do my eyes deceit me now?" Tish asked turning in her chair swiftly to face him. The silk of her dress moved with her form. Gomez let his eyes wander her unbelievably petite frame and her supple feminine curves. "So beautiful." He spoke softly, not realizing she had heard. "Is that all you see in me? My beauty? What about when I no longer have my looks?" Her voice spoke sharply, but to Gomez he heard the true emotions behind the cold outer shell.

He didn't know what to make of their situation. He wanted nothing more than to pull her icy form against his own and kiss her passionately, while pronouncing his undying love for her. "I will love you forever, no matter how you look." Gomez spoke as he stared out the cracked window to the graveyard. The place where they frequent in order to be alone. "As will I." Her voice spoke quietly as if almost to herself. Though, Gomez had heard. "Remember our trips around the world. How I grew jealous of every filthy man who just laid his eyes on you?" Gomez spoke as he turned to face her. "Why bring up the past. The place we're in can never be what was." Morticia spoke as she met his eyes briefly before dropping them along with her tears.

The site of his wife crying broke his heart. Again he felt the urge to take her in his arms. Though, this time he acted upon it. He walked swiftly to his beauty. His Italian shoes tapping on the wooden floor. The only sound in the room other than the silent sobs from his minx. His strong arms protectively and lovingly wrapped around her frame as he pulled her to stand up. She complied and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Unless we live before we die, laugh before we cry, hold each other tight, and try before we fail." Gomez spoke reassuring and comforting his darling. "You think you're pretty charming, don't you..." Morticia trailed off. Her voice broken as she cried into the man she hated and loved.

Gomez pulled slightly back from his darling just so he could see her perfect face. "You use to think so." He spoke as he caressed her check ever so lightly. His hand felt like the wisp of a feather on her cheek, but brought so much comfort. "That was before, what about tomorrow." She spoke as she met her lover's eyes. "Don't wish for the stars when we have a love struck moon." He answered in his smooth calming voice. "Oh Gomez how could you?" Tish wept, her heart breaking, as she pulled away from him. "Cara, please." He begged putting his pride aside; he would do anything for her. "Gomez, what really happened?" The woman asked sternly as she faced the man who vowed to never lie to her.

Gomez stared at the face of his lover. How could he explain when his wife would not listen once he parted his lips to speak? "It wasn't as you saw." He spoke as he felt his wife slipping away. She glided across the floor, the heels of her stilettos clicked as she approached the window. Her back was facing away from her husband. She tried to regain her self-calm. "Then how was it?' Her voice spoke soft and distant. "Raya shoved me into her room and onto her bed. She had kissed me." Gomez spoke as he walked towards her, cigar in his teeth. "That doesn't explain why you were over her." Morticia spoke as stared into the misty graveyard. "She had forced me. I would never." Gomez explained as he grabbed her hand in his own. He looked into her pretty face. The face he had that he had known, the one that covered the deep soul inside.

Morticia pondered his words. Though, the words do sound logical. Morticia turned slightly to see her husband. Her face glowed as the moonlight struck her skin. "I just don't know." She spoke so quietly as if to herself, but he had heard what she said. He let out a long sigh into the already morose atmosphere. "I don't know what else you want me to do, what else can I say to prove myself?" Gomez spoke as he looked up to her icy blue eyes. She looked away again. Her eyes scanned the graveyard covered in a sheet of fog. "I don't think there is anything else." She spoke softly her words flowing through the empty room with a definite sound.

There was no hope, no chance, and no way to fix the mistakes he had caused. His heart hurt physically and emotionally. He didn't know how he was going to live without her. "This is it?" His voice spoke unsteady and overpowered as the pale beauty slip from his grasp. She turned to him, her silky hair swooshing to the side. "We have come to the parting of the ways." Her voice rang clear and defined with a catch at the end. His breath hitched. "I love you Tish. I always will no matter what. I won't give up on you. You mean more to me than anything I could ever imagine." Gomez spoke giving into the defeat at the moment. He turned on the heels of his Italian leather shoes and crossed the room to the door. Pausing at the doorknob, he took the chance to glance back at what he had ruined.

"Don't go." Her words came out in a breathy, needy voice. He looked at her confused for she had just ended everything but yet wanted him to stay. "I need you." She spoke looking back at the loving Castilian that was her other half. "Tish." He replied relieved as he crossed the room to her swiftly. His shoes tapping on the wooden floor which was no longer like his lover's lovely heart. His arms wrapped around her waist as they had done many times before. His arms were comforting and protecting and so familiar to her. "I will love you forever. Nothing can change that." Her voice said no longer shaky but confident. He leaned into her neck, his lips grazing her ear. "I know." He whispered as his mustache tickled the sensitive flesh of her neck.

His soft, loving lips planted kisses down the pale expansion of her neck. "Cara Mia.' His whispered lowly to her. "Gomez, stop." Morticia spoke sternly as she broke free of his grip and walked away from him. He wondered what he did wrong. Why had his lover turned deadly cold in an instant? "Tish, my minx, what has happened?" Gomez asked as he stood by the cold glass of the cracked window. "Your lips." She replied sitting on the edge of his desk. "My lips? Hmm, if I recall so you always loved the feeling of my lips on yours." He spoke trying to lighten the mood of the damp space. "Before they were on another woman." She replied turning away from him. She was growing colder and more distant. And he couldn't stop her.

Morticia began to cry again. The tears rolled down her pale face. 'Tish, please don't cry." Gomez spoke as he stood across the room helpless, for she did not want him. "It hurts." She cried as she hugged herself as if she was trying to hold herself together. "What does?" Gomez asked he moved toward her cautiously. He was defeated by the thoughts of her upset. "I can't think of us apart or of you with that woman." She spoke as she cried harder. Gomez couldn't bear not holding her. He rushed before her and held her close to himself. "She means nothing, while you my radiant beauty mean more than the world. Mi amour." He spoke trying to win her back. "Gomez, I can't live without you. I am willing to forgive you. Though, you must make it up to me." Morticia trailed off with a mischievous smile.

She placed her pale hands on the olive flesh of his cheeks. She studied his chiseled masculine features before looking into those deep brown eyes. "I love you Gomez, more than life and death." She spoke softly into the space separating them. Her slender form moved closer to his lean body. The gap between the two lovers disappeared as he pulled her tight against himself. You couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. They were molded together so perfectly as if they were made to fit against each other. "Tish, I believe making up will be even more fun than breaking up." He replied in his deep smoothing voice. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Her voice replied before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss...


End file.
